A Life Saving Trip
by kat69d
Summary: Torchwood gets help from an unknown girl...someone who hasn't even technically been born yet and who can do some amazing things...with her help, will Torchwood be able to right some wrongs?
1. A Newcomer

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Explosions rocked the city of Cardiff, Wales. The entire city was in panic except for a few. This seemed like another day at the Torchwood office except their friend and boss was missing. While they would prefer to drop everything to help find him, there were more important things to worry about, like a nuclear meltdown.<p>

Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones were on their way to the Turnmill nuclear station when a loud high pitched noise rang through the air. They stopped to cover their ears but soon they were ducking into the shadows to hide from the creatures that were coming out of the sewers.

"Gwen, the Weevils are out and attacking. We cannot make it to Turnmill," Tosh said into her comm-piece.

"I'll go, Tosh. You know, being the King of the Weevils," Owen Harper replied from his spot at St. Helens hospital.

It hadn't been long since Owen died on the job, only to be brought back to life. What followed his resurrection displayed his new talent and the natural fear that the Weevils held for him. While Tosh and Ianto hid from the creatures, Owen made his way to the nuclear station.

Just down the street from the two members of Torchwood, a girl stood in the middle of the road. Ianto caught sight of her first and was about to yell a warning when she did something remarkable. She slid two fingers in between her lips and let out a first rate whistle. Every Weevil on the street turned its attention to the girl.

The closest to her turned around and approached. Still standing in its path, she calmly removed her sunglasses and stared straight at it. Immediately it cowered and cried out. It was not the same cry that the two have heard from Janet, the captured Weevil back at the Hub. This sounded like a cry of pain. Soon all the Weevils were howling before quieting and rushing back the way they came.

The girl slid her sunglasses back on and looked towards the stunned pair.

"Go to Turnmill and prevent the meltdown. Reroute the flow," she yelled.

The Asian woman began running in the direction of the nuclear station while Ianto stared at the girl a bit longer. He blinked and she was gone. Rather than following Tosh, he went in the opposite direction and headed towards the Bay. He had a feeling the girl would be there.

* * *

><p>Gwen Cooper was trying everything she knew to find her boss and friend Captain Jack Harkness. The brunette beside her had been the one to kidnap him but blamed everything on a molecular bonded bomb. She so wanted to punish the man but if he could help her locate Jack, she could hold her anger in a while longer.<p>

"John, what else do you remember of where you buried Jack? The signal isn't reading on the scan."

"Luv, there were trees. That's it. It was a bloody long time ago that even if there was a sign that said 'Here lies Captain Jack Harkness' it would be long gone."

Simultaneously a high pitched noise and an alarm within Torchwood began going off. Gwen and John checked the cameras to see the Weevils escaping their cells.

"It's Gray. He must be here in the city."

A message came in on the comm-piece from Tosh to warn them. Gwen didn't have the time to grab her gun from the workstation before they were surrounded. The aliens were snarling and one was about to attack when they began cowering and crying. After a minute they slowly stood, unsure where to go.

"John, grab the canister and spray them. We'll need to get them back into the cells," Gwen ordered.

Three shots rang out and the Weevils dropped to the floor. Behind them stood a young man in a monochrome shirt and pant set.

"I give you one trip and you come back here."

"He's your brother, Gray. I love to hate the idiot but I'm not going to leave him buried."

Gray raised the gun to shoot but a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He swung the gun and fired at whatever was moving. The bullet struck home in a girl's shoulder. Her black hair and top obscured the wound but blood could be seen dripping from her hand.

Not even wincing or flinching, she reached up to remove her sunglasses. Her green eyes stared into Gray's. No words were said but he lowered the gun to the desktop and stepped away.

"You may want to sedate him. He'll be a bit out of it for an hour and might lash out. Oh, and Zen?"

"Yeah," John said turning towards her, not realizing she used his real name.

"You will never take another assassination job. Remember that. No more assassinations."

Gwen rushed Gray. She handcuffed him before sedating him. The girl put her glasses back on and turned. Ianto was standing in her way. His eyes took in what she was wearing: a thin black long-sleeved top, a hunter green corset, a short black skirt, and mid calf boots. She wore no jewelry except for a ring and a wristlet cuff. He could see the hilt of a knife hidden in her boot.

"I can see why you're called eye candy," she whispered, her Welsh accent thick.

She moved quickly even before Ianto could comprehend what she just said. The raising lift was right where it was and the door hadn't opened; she had simply disappeared.

Their focus quickly turned back to finding Jack and stopping anything else that Gray might have done.


	2. Who's the Girl?

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The morning after, Ianto was up in the tourist office when a delivery man entered.<p>

"Got a delivery for CJH."

Ianto signed for the small package and waited until he left before doing a thorough check of the package. It seemed clean so he took it down to Jack. The undying man was still in shock of everything his brother had done last night and curious about the girl he had watched on CCTV. Especially since it seemed that Gray had no real memories since that day on Boeshane Peninsula when they were separated.

"This was dropped off for you. The only return information is a name, Ria."

Jack took the package and planted a kiss on his lover's forehead. He wanted to call Ianto his boyfriend, his partner, his everything, especially after last night but was actually hesitant. The younger man still seemed to be mourning over his dead girlfriend and Jack didn't want to do anything to push the man away. He turned his focus to the package and opened it. A small box of candy, a USB stick, and a sheet of paper fell out. Putting aside the box of his favorite 51st century candy, the two men peered down at the letter.

_There's no doubt that you've watched the CCTV footage and have even tried to track me through it before and after I entered the Hub. You won't see me because I have something special. Well, special in the way that it's not of this time but from a long long way into the future._

_I'm rambling. I'll answer the top 2 questions you have floating around in that giant head of yours. 1) Why-because the 21st century is when it all changes and for Torchwood 3, last night was the beginning. And 2) How-I'll show you mine if you show me yours, although mine's been tweaked and not really mine._

_Again, rambling. The name's Ria and I'm a member of Torchwood just over 2 decades from now. If I were there, you'd be lecturing me about the consequences of altering time lines. I've heard it all before from you and the Doctor. But this had to be done._

_You will probably want to meet me but I can't risk you sending me back. I will be sticking around Cardiff and you may see me, while on a case or not. Tosh can do all the searching she wants but my manipulator can't be tracked. One of the tweaks but not the only one._

_Tell Owen not to sulk - he's still the King of the Weevils but Queens are so much better. Tell Gwen not to push Andy away. His help will be needed in the future. Tell John to stop thinking disgusting thoughts about me and remind him of his vow. Tell Tosh to speak her mind and let the guy know._

_And lastly, tell Ianto how you feel. Life may be too short to hesitate. Tell him you love him and want to be more than lovers. Once you're finished, get him to fuck you into the desk until he leaves bruises on your hips from gripping too hard._

_Just know that I'm here to help and am no threat to you or Torchwood. If for whatever reason you need to talk, tap Green 9-5-3-7-1 Blue into your manipulator cuff and it'll send a jolt to mine. Wait an hour and I'll be outside. I will know if you called for a valid reason or not. I'm not a little girl you can fuck with._

_Ria_

"What do you make of her, sir?"

"Part of what she says is true but part of me wants to wait and see what she'll do."

Jack folded up the letter and laid the USB stick on top. He stood up and faced Ianto.

"She's right when she says I want you as my partner, not just a lover. I want to take you out and show you off but first, I want you to take me hard upon my desk. Bend me over and make me scream."

"Yes, sir," Ianto replied, smiling as he undid his tie.

After their furious coupling, the immortal checked out the files on the stick. It was a complete file on Ria except for some things deleted. It explained how she permanently joined Torchwood at 18 but had helped previously on a mission when 16. It listed all the missions she partook in and that it was her 3rd mission that altered her.

_ 'Gwen and Ria were sent to check on a device that had fallen out of the Rift. When neither answered their comms, I sent Matthew to check on them._

_ 'Both had been rendered unconscious and after they and the device were brought back, the scans showed no change to Gwen. Ria, on the other hand, had higher than normal brain activity. The medical report is attached._

_ 'After several days, Ria regained consciousness and explained what occurred. The item was a telepathic messaging device. Since neither Gwen nor Ria were telepathic, the device chose one to alter. It gave Ria the mental capacity to be telepathic._

_ 'The device specifically was sent ahead by the Wrandrod class of alien. Strictly benign creatures but communication is limited to telepathy, hence the need to alter someone. They had only wished to visit the planet for educational purposes. The leader explained the abilities that Ria now had as basic telepathy, mind reading, and could implant ideas/control ones' mind with direct eye contact.'_

The last entry within the file was dated April 21, 2031 entered by Ria herself.

_'Jack (either present or past), I had to do this. Hopefully it goes well and know that I had my own reason for doing this. It's not just for Torchwood._

_'Present Jack, tell Tad that the wrong will be righted and she should be back soon. Past Jack, you still might not trust me but keep an open mind. If it helps, the Doctor trusts me!'_


	3. A Bit of Normalcy

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>So you know part of the reason I'm here in Cardiff in a time when I'm still an idea in my parents' heads. I needed to come back, not just to save Owen (even though he's technically dead) and Tosh. What lay ahead for the surviving members of Torchwood 3 would be hard enough as is without dealing with their loss.<p>

I don't know exactly if my interfering altered the time line greatly but I doubt it. At least for the other two major events coming up. The minor alien issues I could care less about but the Gray incident was one of the three that I came back to change.

I mostly stayed out of their way. Even with all their CCTV around the Hub and so called security measures getting into my workplace was never difficult. Especially since I don't think even Jack knows about the back way in. I would pop in occasionally to check on things but decided to live my life freely.

I found a job working at a club and had a flat above a terrific curry restaurant. About a month after settling in, I was coming out of the restaurant with dinner when I literally ran into a young man. I fell onto my arse and dumped the curry all over the sidewalk. He hadn't even looked at me before apologizing profusely.

"Would you stuff it already. It's as much my fault as yours. I wasn't looking where I was going. Now help me up and we'll forget this ever happened," I said.

Rather than help me up, he knelt down and started scooping up the ruined curry. After it was cleaned up, we threw out the containers and he held the door open when I turned to go back in to reorder.

"Again, I am truly sorry. Allow me to buy your replacement curry."

"Only if I can get your name. Mine is Ria."

"David."

Rather than hurry home, I joined David at a table and we talked. As he was describing the molecular biology courses he was taking at the university, I stared at him. His dark brown, nearly black, hair was all over the place and seemed off with the bright blue eyes he had. They lit up every time he spoke passionately about genetics or transgenic engineering. His eyes also gave away something else, the cause of his fascination.

"Who's your contact?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" his eyes betraying him again.

"I don't think it's someone in Torchwood unless it's not from the Cardiff branch. Maybe U.N.I.T."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ria."

"The pig-man. I bet since you heard about that cross breed you've studied anything and everything you could on how it could possibly be. I bet you plan on going on to study medicine after you've finished or try to be recruited by one of the two sections of government that I mentioned. You want to see how, know how, and possibly create your own cross breed."

"Fine. Yes, I heard about the pig-man and I've been obsessed since. I finished the undergraduate degree I had been studying and then switched to molecular biology. It was my grandfather who let it slip one day. He's a Brigadier for U.N.I.T and had been trying to get me to join the family business since I was old enough to join. But joining the military didn't fascinate me but this does.

"So who is your contact?" he asked, trying to turn the conversation away from himself.

"I've helped Torchwood out a couple of times. I'm currently on leave from duty."

Since neither of us wanted to talk about it, we discussed literature and music. I slipped up once about a band that wouldn't be created for another 5 years but I don't think David caught on. We were having such a good time but the night was drawing to an end.

"Let me walk you home. Are you nearby?" he asked.

"Close," I smirked.

David held the door open as we left and took my hand in his once we were standing outside. He waited until I began leading him in the direction of my flat. We went around the corner of the building to a side door. I slipped my key into the slot and pulled him inside onto the landing.

"I'm right up the stairs to the left. I did tell you I lived close."

"But not right above the restaurant. I would like to see you again if that's OK."

"It's perfect. I'm working tomorrow night but come by the club and I'll treat you to a drink while you wait until I get off."

"I'll see you then."

David turned his thin but slightly muscular body away but I had one last thing to say before he left.

"David?"

He turned back around and I stared into his blue eyes.

"Forget about my Torchwood connection. We did not discuss anything related to aliens, Torchwood, or U.N.I.T."

I knew the implant worked when he turned and left. I slipped my sunglasses back on and entered my flat. My sunglasses are as special as my wristlet. It has a built in perception filter so with a light touch of my finger no one can see them or even feel them if they tried reaching for them. It was as if they weren't there when the filter is on. You would only see my green eyes lined in kohl.


	4. Pleasure and Christmas

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I was shopping for my dinner date with David when I ran into Ianto. It took him a second to recognize me but when he did, he couldn't speak. We had reached for the last box of seashell pasta at the same time so I took it to drop into his cart.<p>

"The suits are nice but those jeans just hug your arse perfectly. Yummy."

I turned to walk away but before I got far, I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Oh, happy early birthday, Ianto Jones. Come by the Boddhad Club tonight and I'll buy you a drink."

As David handed me a bouquet of flowers to celebrate our 3rd month together, my mind thought about Ianto and if he would show up at the club. Part of me didn't think he would come without Jack and part of me hoped he would come alone. I knew they were together but they didn't need to spend every waking second together. Besides his birthday celebration was the next night at the Hub.

As I expected, Ianto didn't show up at the club but the bouncer did mention an older man in an old army coat asking about me. I smiled and told him it was fine. The man was technically family.

* * *

><p>That Christmas was interesting. On Christmas Eve, David invited me to meet his family, including his grandfather Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. David's mother was not thrilled that I was only working at a club but once I began talking about medieval history, she focused on something else. She kept asking why I wasn't at university studying it. I kept telling her life has gotten in the way.<p>

Just after dinner, I had a moment alone with the Brigadier while the others were cleaning up from dinner.

"Sir, may I ask for a favor?"

"Of course. I have never seen David as happy as he has been since he was accepting into university. What can I do for you?"

"You know a Sarah Jane Smith. In a couple of months, I will need her help on a project. I was wondering if you could give me her phone number so I could ring her. I also need to get in contact with Dr. Martha Jones but I know someone who has her number so it's just Sarah Jane."

"And what kind of project do you need help with?"

"It's a being you, Sarah Jane, and the Doctor are quite familiar with. If it helps, I work for Torchwood under Captain Jack Harkness."

The Brigadier eventually passed on her number and I erased our conversation and planted a memory talking about David and his younger years with his cousins. David joined in on the trip down memory lane and talked about his aunt Kate trying to cook Christmas dinner one year, only to set the oven on fire.

As we were leaving, the Brigadier stopped me.

"You remind me of my dear Doris, may she rest in peace."

"That is such a compliment, Brigadier. She must have been a wonderful woman. I'm sorry I couldn't have met her."

David was staying in London to be with his family on Christmas Day but I wanted to be back at my home. I stayed with David in his hotel room for a couple of hours to celebrate before driving back to Cardiff. Rather than heading back to my flat, I drove straight to the Bay.

The Hub was eerily quiet. It was in the early hours of December 25 and I could picture Jack with Ianto, Gwen with her husband, Owen pining away in his apartment, and Tosh with her parents. The Hub from my time was certainly different from this one so I took the time to chart the differences while dropping off presents for everyone.

For Owen, who couldn't eat or drink or shag, I found (more like traveled back in time and knicked) a copy of _Antiseptic Principle of the Practice of Surgery_ by Lister and as a joke, one of the first rubber condoms. For Tosh, the computer genius, I brought a partial completed software code that when finished would revolutionize the industry. Just because I took the code doesn't mean I was stealing, per se. The code monkey who wrote it fifteen years in the future was still only in grade school. He hadn't even thought it up yet.

For Gwen, the sentimental one, I visited a long dead relative and convinced her to part with a lost family heirloom. I also included a book of her family tree dating back two centuries, leaving plenty of room for her to add on future children, their children and so forth. For Ianto, I arranged a private fitting and a custom made suit from one of the top designers in the world.

When it came to Jack, I knew what I would be doing would be enough of a Christmas present but I wasn't going to alert him to what would be happening and him trying to stop it. I visited a lovely store and bought him a collection of silk ties, edible oils and lotions, and a blindfold. I also made a collage of pictures with him and Gray, as kids and now. Since Gray had no memory of the torture he was put through by the aliens who kidnapped him, he was happier and was taking well to living in the 21st century.

After leaving the presents, I spent the night on the firing range shooting clip after clip of bullets at the different targets. When I got tired of that, I headed to the gym and worked myself into exhaustion. As I laid on the mats, my mind traveled to my father. I missed him but his happiness was also part of the reason I had come back. My mum had been killed and he was devastated. It had only been a couple of months when I left but that entire time he'd call every hour to check on me. I knew he wanted me to be safe but when one call almost got me killed, I knew I had to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>Note2: Boddhad means Pleasure in Welsh so it's called the Pleasure Club...<strong>


	5. The Start of It

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It was coming up to May when the next event would be happening and I needed to be around so I quit my job at the club. I spent my days at the Hub watching and the nights with David when he wasn't too busy with school. I watched Tosh as she worked on that software code I gave her and at Owen as he stared at her, berating himself for not being a better boyfriend who could shag her. When I overheard that they had gotten together, I was surprised but happy for Tosh. I'd see Gwen doing what she did best-placating Rhys and being the heart of the team. The only time I didn't stick around was when Jack and Ianto were alone together. It was hot to watch that first time but that one time was enough. If I needed to, I just needed to shut my eyes and those hot sweaty bodies would fill my mind and put a smile on my face.<p>

It was time that I started getting everyone together. Jack had spent the night at Ianto's and would be on his way back so I waited for him outside the lift, leaning on the monument.

"You."

"Yes, me. I need to talk to you before the others get here. It starts tomorrow but I need to make sure some things are done," I said, deactivating the filter on my sunglasses.

He didn't want to let me in but he did, only to see what I had to say. Jack took me to his office and placed his gun on the desk. I held up my hands and took a seat.

"You have questions. Let's answer those first."

"You say you're here to stop some events from happening. By doing so, you can totally mess it up. You don't know if it'll still happen."

"I'm only changing minor things. Yes, saving lives isn't minor but the big events in time do not change. Say someone had a chance and took it to kill Adolf Hitler. The man behind the Holocaust and World War II would be dead but it would still happen because another man would make sure his legacy continued.

"I stopped Gray when I could. I needed to allow it to get to a certain point before stepping in. The abduction that will occur can't be stopped because the one who does it can see different realities. In all of them, this abduction occurs. Their plan might change slightly but it all comes down to the final moment. Not even I can change that."

"Can you tell me if anyone dies?"

"In a sense but you're used to it by now. Another would lose her memory of everything she has done, her sense of self-worth and excitement. She's the current companion of Uncle D and he's devastated after the fact. Other innocents will be lost but if one can foresee what they're doing, then the total will be less."

"Uncle D?"

"The Doctor. I traveled with him a couple of times when I was younger but he had regenerated and looked like my age now. This Doctor should be the tall skinny bloke with the suit.

"Anyways, I need you to call Martha. Tell her there will be an attack on U.N.I.T outposts just after the sun disappears. I will contact another former companion of Uncle D and alert her. She should show up tonight, just in time for the attack."

"Are you going to tell me who gets abducted? And the kidnappers?"

"Only that most of the key players have dealt with them before. Oh and that a certain blond, her mother, and best friend will be jumping across the Void to help. Now please make that call."

I stepped out of Jack's office and pulled out my mobile. This mobile, like my wristlet, was not of this decade and had been supercharged by Uncle D's sonic screwdriver. I tapped in a number and listened.

"The Smith resident."

"Hello, Luke. I need to speak to your mother please. It's urgent."

"Mum, it's for you," he called.

"This is Sarah Jane. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Ria and I'm calling to alert you to what will be happening. I will tell you more in a second but I need a question answered first."

"Is this a prank?"

"No, Sarah Jane. I'll explain first then. I need you to sit down because I can't have you faint on me…OK?…Good. Long ago when you were with the Doctor, you met a man, a scientist who went a bit nutters. A man named Davros. Well, he's back and wants his revenge on the Doctor and mankind."

"No. No. He's dead."

"Not quite. I'm sure he'll explain it in more detail when he collects us but I need you to come to Cardiff. Can you access Mr. Smith remotely?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. I need you to do that and to leave K9 to help. We'll need their advanced technology to help locate the Doctor. I've already alerted him but it'll be a good day before he arrives and then the fun will begin."

"I can't leave Luke. His father and sister are away."

"Bring him. The Torchwood Hub is well protected and there will be 4 people here to keep him safe."

"Fine. Where in Cardiff?"

"The Bay. We'll know when you arrive. My only stipulation is that you do not tell anyone who Davros is. We don't need to start a panic."

"But won't you start a panic when they do find out who he is?"

"What's one more day of happiness? Please, Sarah Jane. If I tell them exactly who is coming, I am certain more will die. We have one full day and then it's chaos. We'll discuss our plan once you're here. Do not rush to Cardiff. Take your time. You won't be here long but you need to remain calm."

"Have you ever dealt with them before?"

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow."

I pocketed my mobile and headed to the gym. I was wound tight and needed to work off some of the tension. If David wasn't busy with school, I'd go to his flat for a shag but that wasn't possible. After an hour of working on the punching bag and hand to hand combat moves, I dropped to the floor in need of a quick break.

"Have you ever done that with an opponent?"

"I've always done some kind of martial arts. My tad didn't know what to do with a little girl and with my mum working, I was enrolled in sports: football, martial arts, and kickboxing. When I joined Torchwood, the flexibility and the hand to hand moves have been needed. I try to keep it up but not many can spar against me."

"Try me," Owen offered.

He didn't have the experience that I did but he did have an advantage. He didn't need to breathe and I had to tag out when my lungs were screaming two hours later. He had landed a few blows but when I knocked him to the mats, he'd jump back up and we'd go again.

"So when does this next catastrophe happen?" he asked, as I wiped my brow.

"It starts early tomorrow morning. I've done what I could so far. Sarah Jane will arrive tonight and we'll discuss a few plans but it can't be completely planned. They have a way to see what could happen and if we keep our part up in the air, winging it, they can't stop us.

"People are going to die but I'm trying to keep it to a minimum. I've sent out a call to the Doctor and he'll be here when it starts happening. A few key players still need to get into position but that can wait until tomorrow."

"Where are we in this?"

"Here. A genius teenager will need company and I think you two will get on great. He can teach you all about genius stuff and you can try to teach him about girls and get him more confident in himself."

"You want me to boost a kid's ego while people are dying?" he yelled.

"Yes. Honestly, Tosh will need you to keep her focused and Gwen and Ianto will be doing other things. Your presence here is what the team needs. You will need to keep Luke occupied but if that doesn't work, stick him with Tosh. He's a whiz at computers. And on a personal note, just because you can't shag doesn't mean you can pleasure. You have use of your tongue and don't need to breathe. Also your fingers still work and then there's always toys. And to think you used to be a horny sex fiend," I said shaking my head.


	6. A Slice of Heaven

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I left the gym and headed back to the computer stations. Tosh was working on her time lock system for the Hub and I asked how it was coming. She had it all worked out and it would be operational but she was adjusting it to allow us to get out if we were caught inside the time lock. I nodded since I had been the one to hint at it but didn't push for it. At least being locked in a time bubble was better than ending up dead.<p>

"Martha's been told. She won't leave her post but will be prepared."

"Thanks. I guess for now all we can do is wait. It's not like we can stop it from happening."

"I know when you're from but how do you know so much about what's happening here?" he asked as he motioned me towards the couch.

I sat, tucking my legs underneath me, facing Jack. Gwen and Tosh were eavesdropping while pretending to be doing work.

"Stories. Things like this were bedtime stories for me. You would come over and babysit me even when I was old enough to look after myself. Mum and Tad weren't happy that you treated me like an adult and didn't sugarcoat what happened. Some I learned from Gwen and other people."

"Aren't you worried about changing your future?" Gwen asked.

"I'm technically not even born yet but even if my parents don't have me, it's fine since I'm not really from this reality any longer. The changes that happened that night with Gray broke that reality from its path onto a new one. But the thing with time is that the big events will always find a way of happening. Trust me when I say it's complicated. Sometimes I can't even wrap my head around it when I'm talking to Uncle D."

Ianto came down the stairs with a tray of coffee in his hands. He handed Gwen and Tosh their coffees before making his way over to the couch. He was dressed in a dark gray suit, dark purple shirt and a purple-white striped tie.

"Something hot, sir?"

"I'd never turn you down, Ianto."

"I think he was talking about a hot steamy cup of coffee not his cock."

"Ria!" Gwen chastised.

Jack laughed and Ianto blushed. Tosh shook her head, her black hair swaying almost blocking the smile on her lips. I stood up and glanced at my mobile.

"Well, I'm off. Need to get cleaned up. Sarah Jane should be here this evening so I'll pop back after."

Heading back to my flat, I thought of the changes to my own personal life. Even when in school, I grew up around Torchwood and knew it's what I wanted to do with my life. The mission I helped on when I was 16 was definitely the deciding factor. It had given me a taste of what I'd experience as a member and I wanted nothing more. I closed off my personal life and did what I needed to. It certainly helped that Jack was on my side while my parents were completely against it.

Since I lived and breathed Torchwood, it isn't so far reached that I had my first kiss and then first shag at the Hub. But aside from that only liaison, I never had the time to date, especially after that first attempt when I had to retcon my date. I shuddered at the memory of that disaster.

And now, in this time I was living, living like any 23year old woman should. I had my work life and my personal life. While Gwen tried to separate Rhys from Torchwood, it wasn't working. For me, David was going nowhere near Torchwood or anyone associated with it. I wanted this to be like any other relationship, free from the aliens, life threatening situations, and violence.

Pushing the thoughts of what would be happening the next day, I hurriedly showered before dressing in a plaid pleated skirt, a semi-tight white button up, a choker, and mid calf boots. I applied my makeup and headed out to meet David for lunch. He had had an exam that morning and I wanted to see how it went even though I had a good feeling.

"Brilliantly. The studying you helped me with was spot on even that minor mention of the latest Oxford paper."

"I guess you could say I had a hunch," I replied after he kissed me as a thank you.

Said hunch was the exam that I 'convinced' the professor to give me. I knew he would have done great on it but he was worrying and studying things that weren't even part of the course. I didn't give him the answers, more so the range of topics that the professor was covering so he could focus on just those alone.

Lunch was simple, a quick sandwich sitting under a tree on campus. I was leaning against the tree with David lying with his head in my lap. I was carding my fingers through his messy hair when he suddenly sat up. He turned to face me and I could see he was nervous about something.

"David, is everything alright?"

"I…ah…will…oh, bloody hell. Marry me!" he blurted.

I sat there shocked. He reached into his bag and pulled out a little box. He opened it and turned it around. Nestled inside was a princess cut diamond, at least a full carat, with two smaller diamonds on each side. The band was platinum and must have cost a fortune.

"I was going to wait for our first anniversary next week to propose but with the weight of the exam lifted off my shoulders, I thought now would be better. To show you how much I love you and as a thank you for your help in studying and just being there for me."

It was true that I was always around when he needed me and I did love him but could I agree to marry him when the future could still change? Originally I was going to pop back to my time to see how it changed and try to live then but maybe I should stay here and actually live. But then I'll have to explain everything. If it doesn't work out, I guess there's always retcon.

"Of course. Yes," I smiled.

David slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. It looked perfect but yet weird on my finger. I ran my fingers through his hair and held him close as I peppered his face with little kisses. Soon it was nearly time to leave. I had to be back at the Hub to meet Sarah Jane and Luke while David had an evening class.

We walked hand in hand to the classroom and he kissed me before he left. My lips were tingling so I raised my hand to touch them. The sun caught the diamonds and I was staring at the ring when my wristlet beeped and transported me to the Bay. I paced a bit while waiting for our guests. I stopped when I felt someone behind me.

"You better get down there before dinner gets cold, Ianto."

"Is everything alright? You seem frazzled."

I turned to look at him. In all of the pictures that I've seen of Ianto, he was always in a suit and looked much like he does standing in front of me. I clasped my hands behind my back, hiding the ring because I didn't want to explain everything just yet.

"I came back to help, hoping that what I do will change the future for the better but I never imagined the changes I would be making to my own life. I've seen my parents and they're so happy and then I remember hearing about my mum's death. It crushed Tad and while I love him, his sudden need to protect me was wearing me thin. I came back to change things so she lives but now I don't know if I can go back."

"That's why Jack says the Doctor told him to quit playing with time. Now, come before dinner does get too cold."

On our way to the tourist office, I caught sight of Sarah Jane and her son. I motioned for Ianto to continue on while I grabbed them. I headed over and introduced myself.

"Are you sure this will happen?" she asked.

"The signs have been there. Tomorrow morning will be the beginning. Everything will shake, the sun disappears, and other planets will be seen in the sky. Your knowledge of the so called man will be beneficial and your presence will help the Doctor. Let's head in and we'll discuss more."

I led the former companion and her archetype son into the Hub. The cog door opened and their eyes went all over the place, taking in everything. I led them up the stairs towards the boardroom where the others would be waiting. Once in the room, I began the introductions.

"This is Sarah Jane Smith, former companion of the Doctor, and her son Luke. At the head of the table, we have Captain Jack Harkness then Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, and lastly Dr. Owen Harper. Please take a seat and enjoy a slice if you're hungry."

"We stopped for dinner on our way here. Ria, if this event does start tomorrow, what are we to do tonight? Can't we do something to stop it?"

"The creatures behind this have a way of manipulating the time line into what they want. The current companion of Uncle D was put into that position by them, or at least by one of them. I'll be sending a signal to the TARDIS so they will be here when it happens. They would have figured it out after a stop off with the Shadow Proclamation but I've gone a bit further and in that signal, I'll leave a message of sorts. I'm hoping that it will cut down on the losses we face.

"Are you going to tell us who we're up against?" Owen asked.

"Would it matter? We can't stop them yet. We each will be playing a role in this event. Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, and I will be facing off with the creatures. Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen, and Luke will be here, helping us and protecting the Hub."

"As leader of Torchwood and your future boss, I want to know who these creatures are," Jack said, no, more like ordered.


	7. Metal Trash Cans

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I stared him down but wouldn't use my ability to change his mind. When his eyes didn't stray from mine, I shrugged and looked around the table.<p>

"Fine but get Martha on the line. If I'm telling you then she should know as well."

It didn't take long for Tosh to have Martha on the speakerphone. Jack and she bantered back and forth for a bit before he turned it over to me.

"Dr. Jones, as a companion to the Doctor, you've visited many times and places but one should stand out in your mind. New York in the 1930s."

It took her a second to place but soon she remembered. "Bloody hell. First, who are you and are you sure?"

"Ria and yes. In fact you met the one that's behind this. He's the one who is running the show."

"Enough with the secret talk. Who are we dealing with?" Gwen asked.

"Creatures made from metal trash cans, laser beams, one eye, and a whisk looking thing that doesn't really do anything. In other words, the Daleks."

Jack paled and leaned back in his chair. He had told me the story of how he became immortal and I could understand what he was feeling.

"We're dead. There's no way of stopping them," he sighed.

"Wrong, Jack Harkness! I didn't study the files, listen to stories, and convince people to tell me what truly happened for you to just give up. We will get through this and I will not have Donna lose everything and see Uncle D so traumatized afterwards."

"What about Donna? Does she…" Martha asked.

"Not in a true sense. I would normally say we need to plan but a specific alien will know if we do too much. Martha, try to have the U.N.I.T post empty tomorrow morning. If you can't then at least you tried. You will be given 2 items and the first will work even if it's untested and the second won't be needed but hold onto it anyways."

"I will try but I doubt the Commander will give everyone the morning off."

"If not have him declare a Code Red Emergency. Now that's all we can do."

"If Ria is right, then we need to be ready. Go home and rest. Be back here by 8," Jack said.

"Ah, say 7:30. It's to start around 8am."

Martha bid us luck before hanging up. Tosh and Gwen didn't take long to leave the Hub. Owen went down to the autopsy bay to check on supplies. I offered Sarah Jane and Luke my flat so they could rest. As I led them out, I looked back at Jack.

_Spend the night with Ianto. The shagging will take your mind off of tomorrow,_ I telepathically said to him.

He inclined his head and went to find his boyfriend. I took the two to my flat and showed them where they could sleep. Neither were tired and Sarah Jane was jittery so I persuaded them to sleep. I stood at a window, looking out from the flat, thinking about the different strategies and the different ways tomorrow could go. As long as no one died and I could save Donna, that was all that mattered. I pulled out my mobile and used my wristlet to boost the signal. Doubting Uncle D would know about SMS or texting, I was counting on Donna.

_**Doctor Donna, Earth needs help. Will be stolen by enemy. Taken out of time. Like Adipose 3, lost moon of Poosh. Will be used to destroy all.**_

Sarah Jane was the first one up and she asked if I had slept. I shook my head and went to change. Because we were bound to run, I chose a pair of loose black pants with plenty of pockets and buckles, a deep red tank top, and my favorite boots. I wrapped my hair into a loose bun and secured it with a couple sticks. When I exited the bathroom, Luke was just waking up.

"Hurry up and we'll head to the Hub. The others should be there by now. Sarah Jane, bring that pretty necklace that you brought. While we won't need it, it'll be another bluffing tool against them."

As we made our way to the Hub, I sent a brief text message to David warning him that something would be happening. While it was early, he still replied asking what.

_**Just stay calm and don't aggravate the aliens. When this is over, we will need to talk. I've been keeping some things from you. Love you.**_

_** Ria, what's going on? Should I call my grandfather?**_

_** Stay safe, love.**_

Once we were in the Hub and surrounded by the others, I read several thoughts of worry, strategies, and from Jack a stray thought of last night. I laughed and as the others looked at me, I looked at Jack and smiled.

"At least someone is calm, sated even if that's where his mind is."

Ianto blushed and hurried away to possibly grab coffee. I placed my mobile on the desk near me. Tosh and Gwen were at their computers, Owen was leaning against the wall near the autopsy bay, and Jack was standing near the railing with Sarah Jane, Luke, and Gray sitting on the couch. I wasn't surprised that Jack would bring his brother here for safety. The sound of clinking mugs and rattling spoons could be heard from where Ianto stood.

"Jack, I'm picking up some Rift activity," Tosh pointed out.

"It's begun," Gwen whispered.

My mobile buzzed and I found a reply from Donna.

_**Who is this? What enemy?**_

_** Earth will disappear. You need to go to Medusa Cascade. Follow the bees' trail. One second out of time. Caan and his sort are not gone.**_

The planet shook and everyone grabbed onto something to keep themselves steady. I popped my mobile into a pocket and turned to the computer. I grabbed the computer and typed a few commands.

"OK. So we have been stolen and several hundred Dalek ships are heading our way. Jack, call Martha and see if she's OK. She will need to leave by way of Project Indigo. Tell her to think of home. Tosh, keep an eye on news broadcasts. Gwen, call Rhys and keep him calm."

My mobile buzzed again but it was from David. I closed the message and focused on what was happening.

"They will take people back to their ships and kill those who won't obey. Rose should be showing up shortly but I can't bring her here. She needs to be with Donna's family. You will notice a signal on the subwave. It will patch anyone connected with the Doctor together. I would patch Rose through as well but he can't know that she's here just yet. I'm sorry to admit but he needs to be shot first. It's imperative that he regenerates."

"You're willing to let the Doctor die?"

"He won't be dieing, Jack. If I stop this part from happening, then I have no clue what would happen. We might not be able to stop them and we might lose more than what's lost in the other reality."


	8. What Needs to Be Done

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>After that, things went quickly. The Daleks invaded Earth and started to abduct people, Martha was given the Osterhagen Key and the teleportation vest, Owen and Ianto grabbed several weapons from the armory and piled them on one of the desks, and Jack was becoming antsy and I could tell he wanted to be out there. Not even his brother could calm him down.<p>

"I'm getting a low grade signal on the subwave. Should I boost it?" Tosk asked.

"No. Just wait. It'll be boosted on her end and then we'll be having a three way-Jack, get your mind out of the gutter-conversation."

The screen in front of Tosh lit up and separated off into blocks. Torchwood was the entire bottom block while Harriet Jones was in one of the top boxes and Martha quickly appeared in the other. I knew Rose and the Nobles would be able to hear us but not able to reply.

"There sure are plenty of people there. I'm looking for Captain Jack Harkness. It's Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, we know who you are. What exactly is this subwave network?" Jack asked.

"It's a sentient piece of technology that seeks out anyone who can contact the Doctor. I didn't believe Torchwood had that many members, Captain."

"We have Sarah Jane Smith and her son here for protection, as well as my brother. The rest are Torchwood members. Ms. Jones, why are you seeking the Doctor when he had you removed from office?"

"I have realized that the Doctor was only doing what was best for the people. I should not have destroyed that ship since they were leaving. Now if they were still here and the Doctor had not been able to stop them, then I still would have done it. For what is happening now, I believe only the Doctor can stop those things."

"He should already be near according to Ria but I'm not completely sure that he will find us."

"Oi, I will have you know that I told them exactly where we are. But if you don't trust me, then use Sarah Jane's computer, K-9, and the Rift to send out a call."

"She's right. If we use Mr. Smith, we could tap in to the telephone systems across the globe and have each telephone ring the same number. The Rift will act as an antenna," Luke said.

"Ah, but once we start transmitting, won't the subwave network become detectable? The Daleks will come straight to you," Ianto said, looking at Harriet.

"Then that will happen. As long as we reach the Doctor, I am willing to die."

"Ria could come get you before the Daleks show up," Gwen suggested.

"I would if Harriet didn't have to stay there to make sure the subwave network doesn't collapse. I'm sorry but there's no way," I replied, stepping in front of the screen.

"Before the Earth was stolen, I sent a text message to Donna telling her where we were. They will be nearby so we shouldn't need a large boost from the Rift to get that signal out. Once the TARDIS latches onto the signal, it will be pulled to our location in the Medusa Cascade. When he lands the TARDIS, he should be landing near Chiswick so if a certain blond is near there, she'll be able to find him."

"You are a peculiar girl to know so much," Harriet said.

"You don't know half of it. Let's get started so we can beat these trash cans."

Harriet boosted the subwave network while Sarah Jane accessed Mr. Smith. I stood back and watched the Rift. It pulsated and the Hub began to shake slightly. Tosh kept an eye on the Rift's levels, making sure they didn't hit extreme and cause a rip in time and space.

"They noticed the subwave network, Harriet. They're coming for you," Gwen said.

"I'm transferring command of the subwave network to Torchwood. Shut it down as soon as you reach the Doctor."

Not long after we received command of the network, we watched Harriet Jones stand up and confront a team of Daleks. She berated them for not knowing what humans are capable of and that it would be their downfall. Her box went black.

"Boost the signal, Tosh. We need to make sure the Doctor gets through," Jack ordered.

It didn't take much of a boost before we saw inside the TARDIS. Uncle D and Donna replaced Harriet's black box. I was right that this current regeneration of the Doctor wasn't the one I knew so he wouldn't know me and that removed some pressure off my shoulders.

"Ah, is that Torchwood? Oh, and Martha Jones. So lovely to see you all. Now if only Rose was here, it would be complete."

"It's the Daleks, Doctor. They've begun taking over. They're going street by street emptying the houses," Jack exclaimed.

"Wait, there's another signal coming through."

The computer screen went blank for a second before a new picture appeared. Whoever it was was hidden in the shadows but as soon as the voice filtered through the speakers we knew who it was.

"Your voice is different and yet, its arrogance is unchanged. Welcome to my new empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should witness the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race."

I shook my head and headed to the computer. I took the keyboard from Tosh and my fingers flew over the keys. I managed to hack their transmission and shut it down. It wouldn't stay down long but the man didn't need to boost his own ego. The TARDIS appeared again on screen.

"Hello, Doctor. You'll want to land the TARDIS before they send out ships to where you're floating in space. I suggest a few blocks from Donna's home. There will be someone there waiting for you."

I shut down the connection and turned to face the group of people.

"The Daleks would have picked up our location by now so they're on their way. Luckily they won't be able to come in since our tech genius completed her time lock program. Jack, grab your gun. You'll need it. Sarah Jane, I'm going to take you to where you'll be needed before finding you Jack. Everyone else stay here. You'll be safe."

Jack threw on his blue overcoat and grabbed the re-powered defabricator from the armory. Sarah Jane slipped something from her bag into her pocket and came to stand by me.

"Jack, the base code is oscillating between 4 and 9. Use it to lock onto the TARDIS."

He gave Ianto a quick kiss and a hug to Gray before punching in the code onto his vortex manipulator. He blinked out and I turned to Sarah Jane.

"Once I leave you, two people will appear. A shorter blond woman named Jackie and a tall dark man named Mickey. You are to stay with them and find a way to be taken aboard their ship. You will need to find a way to escape the group before the machine is turned on."

"Sure," she nodded before hugging her son.

I took her hand and punched one of the buttons on my wristlet. We teleported to an abandoned street where I pointed out the direction she should head in. After she started on her path, I teleported to Jack's location. I got there just in time to see Uncle D being shot by a Dalek. Jack quickly shot off his gun and it exploded.

"NO," Rose cried as she ran to his side.

Both her and Donna had tears in their eyes. Jack picked up Rose's discarded gun and was watching out for any other stray Daleks.

"We need to get him into the TARDIS, Rose. If we don't, it'll be disastrous."

Between Rose and I, we carried the Doctor into the TARDIS and laid him down. I made sure he was in reach of his floating hand in the canister before pulling Rose out of the way.

"You know what's going to happen, Rose. We can't be in the way."

"Wait, what's going to happen?" Donna asked.


	9. Spaceboy and Earthgirl

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...In this chapter I used the same stuff that they used in the episode because I wouldn't be able to make that shit up & have it believeable but also because nothing would do it justice...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The four of us stood back as the Doctor began glowing. I knew that he would use the regeneration cycle to heal himself but not complete the cycle to alter his appearance. He poured the energy into his severed hand and smiled at us. They were all surprised.<p>

"Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?"

Rose jumped into his arms and hugged him for all she is worth. Donna told Jack that he could hug her while I activated the perception filter on my wristlet and blended into the background.

"Wait, where did Ria go? She was just here," Jack said, turning around to find me.

"The girl? She mustn't have gotten far."

The TARDIS shook and Uncle D ran to the controls. Pushing some buttons and pulling a lever, he determined we were being taken by the Daleks to the main ship. Uncle D asked Rose if she knew what was happening since she was from another reality. She had no idea aside from the darkness.

"In the parallel world, you said something about me."

"The Dimension Cannon, the machine we built so I could come find the Doctor, can measure timelines. For whatever reason, they all converge on you."

"Me? Why me? I'm nobody, a temp. From Chiswick!"

The TARDIS shuddered as we landed on the ship. Soon the voice of a Dalek was ordering everyone out of the TARDIS. There was nothing to do but leave. Otherwise they were coming in and exterminating us.

"Daleks, eh," Rose laughed.

"Yup, Daleks," Jack chuckled. "Or as Ria would say trash cans with a whisk."

They all laughed as they walked towards the doors. The Doctor stopped briefly to look at everyone before stepping out. Rose and Jack followed but Donna was distracted again and didn't make it out before the doors shut.

"Oi, open the doors. I'm not staying behind. Doctor!" she yelled as she banged her fists against the doors.

I could hear Uncle D on the other side but it was faint. Donna ran back to the controls to see if she could try something but no one but a Time Lord knew how to fly the TARDIS. It began getting hot, scorching inside causing the bulbs to pop and little fires sprouting up through the floor grates. I deactivated the perception filter and grabbed onto Donna. The sound of a heartbeat filled the interior of the TARDIS as it continued to burn in the neutrino core.

"It'll be fine. We'll get out of this. I need you to touch the canister."

Not even asking why, she reached down and touched the metal. The same glowing light that had encased Uncle D when he healed engulfed Donna. After a quick moment, the light focused on the hand and burst the canister. We watched as the light grew out from the hand and slowly took the form of the Doctor. The only difference is that this Doctor wasn't wearing his striped suit but his birthday suit.

"Hmm, didn't know you had a mole there, Doctor. You might want to put on that trench coat for now and get us out of here. They're trying to destroy the TARDIS in the center neutrino core of their ship," I pointed out.

He flipped switches as he pulled on the trench coat and the familiar whirl of the TARDIS filled my ears. Donna had shifted her eyes to give him some privacy but it didn't matter to me. This Doctor was bloody hot and if I wasn't in love with David and he wasn't meant for Rose, I would have taken a page out of Jack's book and flirted with the Time Lord.

"Explain."

"Not until you get dressed. I'm not risking seeing your little Doctor again," Donna huffed.

"It's not quite little, Donna, and while I don't mind, it seems you do."

As the Doctor hurried to the wardrobe to get dressed, I chatted with Donna. She told me about her adventures with the Doctor and while some left her sad, others had her smiling wide and happy. This is why I came back to help. I couldn't let her forget all of this.

"Ah, all fixed. Shh, gotta stay silent. Silent running like on submarines. Do you like this blue suit? Blue's a nice color. It brings out my eyes, don't you think?"

"You are nutters. Do all Time Lords chop a bit off and grow another?"

"No, no. I'm unique. No one like me. Cuz all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand! I love that hand! But then you touched it, WHAM!"

"Instantaneous biological metacrisis. In essence, he grew out of you," I finished.

"Could've been worse," the Doctor shrugged.

"Oi, watch it Spaceman!"

"Oi, watch it, Earthgirl!"

"Bloody hell, you sound just like her. Whatever. We need to get back to the ship. The others will need our help."

"Oh, you are kidding me, no way. One heart. I've got one heart! This body has got only one heart! Disgusting!"

"Oi," Donna shouted.

"Enough of this. Yes, you've got one heart. You're part human, part Time Lord. All this happened because of Donna. You are key to what has happened and will happen. Trust me, Donna, when I say you're special. You might not believe it but it's true. When I first heard about what happened here, I knew it took a great woman to do this. You are here because only you can do it."

The Doctor looked at me and seemed to be stripping me bare. I don't know how he noticed my wristlet but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Not really but trust me when I say, you'll be glad that I am. We can talk about me playing with time later. We need to get back to the other Doctor, Rose, and Jack."

I pulled my arm away from the Doctor and strode to the other side of the console. He stared at me briefly before steering the TARDIS back to the Dalek ship. As we were getting closer, an image appeared on a screen. The Doctor watched, paling as he put two and two together.

"Single-string Z-Neutrinos compressed into... No way!"

The people on the screen were hit by a green light before breaking up into individual atoms to be scattered in the wind.

"Doctor, what did it do? Ria, what happened?"

"The Daleks figured a way of destroying life, even planets. They call it the Reality Bomb. Using the stolen planets, they plan on sending that out to destroy everything and anything. It would be sent through the Rift in the Medusa Cascade to other realities, other dimensions."

"The stars going out," she whispered.

The Doctor pushed the TARDIS to go faster while he went about collecting odds and ends to create a weapon of some sort. Donna asked what he was doing and he explained how Davros created the Daleks out of himself so if he's hit with this Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser (as he called it), it should destroy each and every Dalek.

The TARDIS touched down and appeared on the ship. The Doctor walked to the door and opened it, facing everyone who was outside.

"Brilliant," Jack said.


	10. One Will Still Die

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...In this chapter I used the same stuff that they used in the episode because I wouldn't be able to make that shit up & have it believeable but also because nothing would do it justice...**

* * *

><p>The half human Doctor raised the weapon and ran towards Davros. He didn't make it before being zapped. I could see in Donna's eyes that she was going to try. She ran out while their attention was on the stunned Doctor and picked up the weapon. I watched from the doorway as Davros whipped around and zapped her too. She collapsed, the weapon at her feet.<p>

"Destroy the weapon. Your warriors are pathetic, Doctor. Every one of your Children of Time has been fashioned into weapons. You turned them all into murderers," Davros shrieked.

"Actually, that's not true," I said, stepping out of the TARDIS with my sunglasses in my hand.

"The Brain Child," Dalek Caan giggled.

"That's me, Trash Caan. Honestly, couldn't you come up with something better than a trash can, a laser, and a whisk to host your little octopus creatures?"

"Destroy her!" Davros yelled.

"Tell them not to."

He did as I commanded and I walked closer.

"Did you see me coming, Caan? Did you see what I'm here to do?"

"Yes, but one will still die."

An announcement from the Supreme Dalek rang out from above, beginning the countdown until complete destruction.

"Davros, you will shut down the Reality Bomb. You've seen the Doctor helpless but annihilation of everything is unneeded."

I could see that he was struggling with my command so I stepped closer. I just needed a bit more time before Donna should be ready. I stood right in front of Davros and stared into his freaky eyes. I was about to repeat the order when his hand lashed out and grabbed my neck. My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out a small disc.

"The Daleks will be all that's left," he hissed.

"I don't think so, Davros. Look up."

The hologram of the glowing planets was gone and the countdown had been stopped. An alarm sounded and as I pulled out of Davros' grasp, I slammed the disc down onto his arm. Six little claws came out and sank into his skin. I smiled as I backed up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Trash cans, Donna Noble. The fastest temp in all of Chiswick."

They all looked to Donna who was standing behind a console. Her fingers were flying over the buttons and keys.

"Closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop. Now creating a bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

"Nice try, Davros. If you try to zap anyone, you'll only be zapping yourself," I explained.

"What? How did you figure that out?" Uncle D asked.

"Part human, part Time Lord. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Part Doctor, part Donna."

"Doctor Donna! Like the Ood said."

Donna deactivated the cells and closed off the vault so no other Dalek could enter. Rose ran over to her mother with Martha heading to Jack.

"Move your arses, Doctors. Donna can't do it all herself."

"Stop them. Get them away from the controls," Davros screeched.

Donna flipped a switch and the Daleks started to twirl. Several turns clockwise then several counterclockwise had them pleading for help. It's not like they could get motion sickness and it was fun to watch.

"What did you do?"

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator."

Seeing Donna in her glory was spectacular. She bantered with both Doctors while they fiddled with the controls. The others pushed the helpless Daleks away, watching them smack into the walls or each other. Jack had retrieved his and Rose's guns from inside the TARDIS and kept guard on Davros.

"I think it's time to send the planets back."

"Off you go, Clom."

"Back home, Adipose 3."

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!" Donna shouted.

Rose was asking what had happened to Donna but I already knew so I walked over to Caan. His tentacles wiggled and he giggled.

"One will still die, Brain Child."

"Believe what you think. You altered the timelines so it converged onto Donna but after we leave, you won't be in control any more. She won't be dying today."

"Dalek Caan, you promised me. Didn't you foresee it?"

"Oh, he did, Davros. But Caan realized what a maniac you are and decided to stop you. He's been helping this to happen," I replied.

"I've seen the Daleks through time and space and what we have done. I saw the truth and I decree no more!" Caan screamed.

The Supreme Dalek floated down into the vault and demanded that everyone be exterminated. It tried shooting at Donna but missed so Jack shot back, destroying the creature. In the explosion, it damaged the control panel and the only way to send the planets back.

"Ah, only one planet left. We'll use the TARDIS," Uncle D said, running inside to set it up.

"Maintaining Earth's stability and atmosphere shell."

"The prophecy must be completed, Doctor! I have seen the end of everything Dalek and it must happen."

The new Doctor didn't take long before looking at Donna.

"He's right. Even without the planets, the Daleks will still have the Reality Bomb and we cannot leave it in their hands."

"Maybe we should wait for the Doctor," Rose said.

"I am the Doctor," he said. "They need to be destroyed. All of them."

I stepped close to him and grabbed his hand before he could reach for the levers. He stared at me and I stared back.

"They will be exterminated but not by you. Everyone into the TARDIS. We have maybe a minute."

"Doctor, this is on you. You did this."

"No, Davros, you did this to yourself. You were the petty man who blamed everything on one man. A man who didn't have control of what was happening. Your hatred and revenge against the Doctor brought us all here in this moment of time. It was you who did this and it will be you who ends it," I said, slipping my sunglasses back on.

They all were running towards the TARDIS and Uncle D came back out. Caan was giggling and Davros was staring at the Time Lord.

"You did this. You will forever be known as the Destroyer of Worlds."

The disc began beeping and a blue light pulsated. Davros looked down while the Doctor ushered his friends inside. He raised his hand once more and was able to send off a zap of power. It caught me in the shoulder and I fell. Mickey and Martha were able to keep me from collapsing.

"One will still die," Caan shouted as the Doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS.

Both Doctors and Donna were standing around the controls flipping switches. Mickey and Martha laid me down on the grated floor. I don't know what the zap did but I wasn't able to close off my mind. I could hear everyone's thoughts and emotions and it was becoming too much. My body jerked and I was in a full blown seizure. I was gasping for air and Mickey was trying to hold me down. I caught one last thought before it all stopped. Caan's prophecy did come true; someone did die, but it wasn't Donna; it was me.


	11. Righting a Wrong

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Jack was right. There's nothing in the afterlife. Just darkness. I couldn't even see my own hands when I tried looking down at them. When I tried reaching out with my mind, I picked up on the thoughts of the other recently dead. They were asking why me, what about my family, and one was relieved that he wasn't in pain anymore. I crouched down and brought my hands to my head. The thoughts were getting louder and louder.<p>

But these thoughts weren't from the recently dead. They were coming from the people in the TARDIS. I gasped air and sat up. Everyone was surrounding me, Martha right next to me with her hands clasped together.

"You broke my ribs."

"At least you're alive again. You were gone for a couple of minutes," Martha retorted.

"Come on then. Let's get the Earth back. I'll be fine. Worry about the planet," I ordered.

"What about Earth? It's still in the wrong place," Jackie asked as we flew away from the Dalek ship.

BAM!

The Dalek ship was destroyed with each and every Dalek aboard. Martha helped me lean against the wall and after making sure I was alright, she went to help in whatever way she could. I tried closing off my mind again. It wouldn't at first and all of the thoughts were making me ill. Being dead could also be playing a part in me being nauseated but I felt like this after I got the ability. With a shaking hand, I reached down and activated the perception filter.

"It's coming with us. Calling Torchwood. Calling Torchwood."

On the screen in front of the Doctor, the Hub appeared. The entire team, Luke and Gray were crowded around the screen.

"We hear you, Doctor. Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him. You will need to open the Rift manipulator and send me all the power."

"Yes. We'll tow Earth back to its proper place. We'll need to harness the Rift power somehow."

"Mr. Smith can do it," Luke spoke up.

The boy genius went to another computer and began typing away.

"We'll need the base codes for the TARDIS," he said.

"That'll take forever," one of the Doctors said.

"No. Luke, call for K-9. He'll be able to patch into Mr. Smith and upload the base codes," Sarah Jane suggested.

The base codes are transferred and soon the TARDIS was pulling the Earth back home. Each companion, aside from Jackie, was helping to fly the TARDIS and the trip was steady, not a single jerk or shudder.

"Now this is how she was meant to be flown."

Once the Earth was right where it was supposed to be, everyone cheered. Hugs went all around. The half human Doctor pushed one last button and the TARDIS landed on the planet in a park. This was when I should be getting off but I needed to stay in order to help Donna. Her human mind wasn't coping with the knowledge of a Time Lord. Sarah Jane said her goodbyes and exited the TARDIS.

"I told you, no more teleport."

I laughed at Jack's predicament. This time Uncle D would do more to disenable the vortex manipulator but I knew Jack would have it fixed if he really wanted it. Just in case the other Doctor remembered my wristlet, I deactivated the perception filter and took it off, tucking it away in one of my pockets. With Donna's help, I stood up but kept hunched over.

"Alright there, Ria?" she asked.

"Better than you. Donna, I need to tell you something. When that metacrisis happened and you got Uncle D's mind, your brain began to overload. While it's nice to understand everything he talks about, it's slowly going to turn your brain into mush. Uncle D knows this and will wipe your mind but it would also take all of your memories of the Doctor and your adventures."

"No," she whispered.

"I came back in time to help you keep your memories. The one to die that Caan was talking about was you, well this version of you. You would have gone back to being a temp in Chiswick with no recollection of anything. I can help Uncle D to remove the Time Lord knowledge but keep your memories in tact."

"But you just died, Ria, and you have several broken ribs," Jack said from the doorway.

"I will not let Donna lose her memories. There is a reason why Caan altered the timelines so they converged on her. Nothing against Rose, Martha, or Sarah Jane but Donna has been the most faithful companion that Uncle D has had and he needs her. I've seen and heard the sorrow from him when he spoke of her."

Before anyone could say anything else about the matter, I pushed my fingers onto Donna's temples and focused on the foreign knowledge in her mind. There was a lot but I pictured wrapping it together in a bubble. The bubble kept growing as more found its way inside. It finally stopped growing. I pictured that bubble reinforced, unbreakable, made from the strongest material ever.

"It's all locked away. Uncle D, you just have to remove that bubble. All her memories will be safe," I said, wiping the blood from my nose.

"But the knowledge would have seeped into the memories. How will she remember today without the knowledge?" he asked, coming up beside Donna.

"She will just remember that she showed the Daleks the fastest temp in Chiswick. She might not completely remember what she did or why she did it but she'll know that she kept the Daleks from winning and saved us all. Until later, Uncle D. Enjoy your travels, Donna."

I shuffled towards Rose and quickly had a word with her. Her eyes flew to the Doctor in blue and I nodded. She will be happy with the Doctor and I'm sure they'll have at least a child or two. Imagine how cute those kids would be coming from those two. I shuffled out of the TARDIS with Jack behind me. Mickey, Martha, and Sarah Jane were standing outside talking. We joined them and watched as the TARDIS took off.

"Good, now I can do this," I said before blacking out.


	12. Secrets and Whiskey

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was on the autopsy table in the Hub. I could feel the breeze under the thin blanket so I knew someone undressed me. I could hear thoughts just on the edge of my consciousness and it didn't take long to block them out. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.<p>

"Finally. I thought I might as well just freeze you since you weren't waking up," Owen quipped.

"Jack wouldn't have let you. How long was I out?"

"Nine days. They were frantic when Jack called but once we had you hooked up, your readings were normal except for your brainwaves. But we know why that is."

"Bloody hell. David. I told him I would talk to him and then ignored his texts. He must be in such a state," I swore, trying to sit up.

"Actually, your man is in the loo. Gwen convinced Jack to answer your mobile when it wouldn't stop ringing. He's been here the last 5days and doesn't usually leave your side."

"Jack told him about Torchwood?" I asked.

"I would rather have heard that from you, Ria," David said as he descended the steps into the autopsy bay.

Owen maneuvered the table into a chair position so I could see David. His hair was more of a mess and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry. You look terrible. You could have slept on the couch. I'm sure someone else could have woken you if I had woken up."

"Jack told me about Torchwood but not until after he did a complete background check on me. He found out about my grandfather and was quite surprised that I had connections with U.N.I.T. He did say there was something you would need to tell me yourself and to wait until you woke up. What that could be was partly to blame for keeping me awake. My mind kept jumping from one random thought to another, each getting weirder as the last."

"It is weird but not bad. Come sit beside me and I'll tell you everything. Owen, could you have Ianto bring us some coffee? I think we need something warm."

"I think bourbon or whiskey would be a better choice. At least for him. You on the other hand still need to take it easy. The scans show that your brain's healed but your ribs are still broken."

"Yes, Dr. Harper. Talking good, vigorous sex bad, at least until I'm healed."

I waited until I had my hands wrapped around a warm mug of coffee. I was still unsure of where to start but since he already knew about Torchwood, I would start there.

"My third outing as a Torchwood member didn't go as usual. We encountered a race of aliens who wanted to visit Earth to learn about the planet. Unfortunately they speak telepathically and in order to communicate, they had to choose one of us to change. Maybe it was because I was the youngest and healthiest, I don't know, but they chose me and altered how my brain works.

"I can speak inside your mind. I can read your mind. When I have direct eye contact, I can implant things into your mind. I've only ever used it once on you and that was before I knew where this was going."

"But I've stared into your eyes numerous times."

"I have a special pair of sunglasses that can hide and go unnoticed, even by touch. The only time I'm not wearing them is when I'm asleep."

"What did you do to me?" he asked, backing the chair up a bit.

"The night we met we were sitting in the curry place talking and I figured out you knew about the aliens, the weird things happening, so I asked you about it. You eventually told me about your grandfather and I mentioned I worked for Torchwood. After you walked me home, I removed that part of the conversation so you wouldn't remember Torchwood. I haven't done anything else. I swear."

David was quiet. I felt that I was justified in what I did. We had barely known each other and I had doubted that it would grow into a real relationship. It was better than retconning him and wiping the entire evening from his memory. While I waited for him to talk, I played with my engagement ring.

"Have you done anything to my family?" he finally asked.

"I needed a favor from your grandfather. It was just a phone number. Once he gave it to me, I made it so that he thought we were talking about your childhood. David, you have to believe me that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"You hid the real you from me for the last year. Is there anything else you're lying about?" he asked, dropping the mug of coffee onto the table nearby.

"When you asked when my birthday was, I might have changed that a bit too. It's still May 5 but the year is off. I'm technically not born yet. With the help of a futuristic piece of technology, I was able to come back into the past almost 25 years."

David got up so suddenly that his chair flew back into the tiled wall. He stared at me for a brief second before running out. From my spot in the autopsy bay, I heard the cog wheel open and close as he left the Hub. I couldn't sit there any longer so I wiggled my way off the converted table and stood shakily on my legs. I pulled the IV out and pressed a gauze pad to the bleeding hole. I staggered up the stairs and stepped out into the main area.

"Briefing in the boardroom. I've had enough of hiding secrets and I'm sure Jack has some questions about the whole Dalek thing," I yelled.

Ianto was the closest so he helped me up the stairs into the boardroom. Owen checked out my arm and chastised me for pulling out the IV. I pushed him away with my arm and focused on Jack.

"Come on. Out with the questions. I'm in no mood to be routing around in your head looking for them."

"Dalek Caan knew you would be there. How?"

"Dalek Caan saw me coming back into the past and knew I would be there. I'm sure he knew what I would be doing, aside from helping Donna, but he let Davros continue to think that Uncle D would be the one to destroy their race."

"You were the one to kill them all?" Tosh asked.

"Not quite. Using the same idea of the molecular bonding bomb that Gray used, I attached it to Davros. When he was staring at me, I told him that their fate laid in his hands. He could name the Doctor and kill the race or back down. His anger and hatred for the Doctor would do no such thing so he made the unconscious choice. Like I told him, he brought it on himself."

"But you put that bomb on him knowing what he would do. You helped him destroy them all," Gwen gasped.

"If that's what you think, then think it. There's always a choice and the better option might not always be the right choice but think of it in the long run. That case you had where the little girl went with those fairy creatures. You all hated Jack after he allowed Jasmine to go but imagine what would have happened if he didn't. Those creatures would have become more ruthless and killed many more people. I couldn't have Uncle D thinking that his alter ego killed off the Dalek race so now he doesn't know what really happened."

"But you still murdered them," Gwen said.

"They're not the first aliens I have killed and probably won't be the last. If they hadn't been destroyed, imagine them coming back. Look at what they did at Torchwood 1 and the people who didn't survive that time. They have killed enough of us and needed to be stopped.

"I doubt this will happen so it should be safe to share. For the brief time I traveled with Uncle D, we had visited a place long ago only to run into the Daleks. I was part of a small group that they had taken and I couldn't use my abilities against them since they don't really have a mind. They knew I was different than the other beings so as we stood there, they exterminated one by one. All women and children, letting their bodies fall all around me. I was the last one left, knowing I was about to die. Just as the Dalek raised his laser, Uncle D came. It was because of him that I survived.

"Davros said that Uncle D would take normal people and turn them into weapons. I disagreed with him because of who I was before I traveled with the Doctor. I was already a weapon. I grew up surrounded by talk of aliens, the good and the bad. I had seen first hand what could happen if no one stepped up. I knew since a young age that I would do all in my power to keep everyone safe. And if that means giving Davros the way to commit suicide, then so be it."

"Donna was the one who should have died but this time it was you, even if briefly. Did you know what would happen to you by coming back?"

"No. I didn't know I was going to die but those few moments in the darkness was better than what was going to happen to Donna and Uncle D. When I made the choice of coming back, I only had four things that needed to be corrected and I've already done three of them. I hadn't thought about what would happen after I corrected all of them. I doubt I can go back to my time since this timeline is already changed so much. My Tad always said that I jump into things before thinking them through. I guess he's right about this one."

"What's the next thing you have to correct?" Gwen asked.

"Something huge but we have to wait until next year."

"Will David be coming back?" Tosh asked.

"Doubt it. Some of his thoughts weren't all that nice. Now, are there any more questions before I go find my clothes so I can go home?"

"Where did you get your vortex manipulator?"

"Knicked it off of you actually. Your second week with the Time Agency. You were sent on a case and ended up pissed. You went back with the woman you were working and after you both were asleep, I took it off your wrist. You must have had a good time explaining that to your superiors."

"Not really. One of them had a thing for me so I did what I do best," he grinned.

"Sex is always the answer with you, isn't it?" Ianto commented.

"Once I had it, I just needed to do the tweaking and it was ready. After my Mum's death, it seemed like the good time so I packed up what I needed and came back. I had been back for a week when the whole Gray incident happened."

"You called John something else that night."

"He's Captain John Hart as much as Jack is not immortal. His real name is Zen, fitting isn't it? Anything else?"

"Not now. Get dressed and someone will drive you home."

I did as Jack said and when I came out from the locker room, Ianto was waiting for me. Being the gentleman that he is, he helped me to the SUV and made sure that I was comfortable before going around to his side. I told him where my flat was and watched the scenery as he drove me home. He helped me inside and into my flat. Once he noticed the lack of food I had, he offered to run out for me.

"I'll be fine, Ianto. They'll bring me up some curry if I call. The bed is calling my name so I'll probably just sleep. I'll be back at the Hub the day after tomorrow," I replied, as I took my sunglasses off and rubbed my eyes.

"Jack said for you to take a week off to rest those ribs."

"Did you take the time off after your run in with those cannibals? You had broken ribs and a concussion yet you were back to work the next morning. A few broken ribs aren't going to hold me back, Ianto. _Dydw i ddim yn gwneud o wydr_."

Ianto smiled and took his leave. After locking the door, I sank to the floor and cried. Not because of my injuries, not because I told David the truth, but for losing him because I wasn't normal. If I had just traveled to the past, I'm sure he would have gotten over it. I'm sure he's heard stories of time travel from the Brigadier. It was my ability and that I had altered his memory that did me in.

I crawled over to the kitchen and found the bottle that I needed. With my back against the fridge, I unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp of the light amber liquid. Another gulp turned into two and that turned into five. Once I hit the bottom and there wasn't more to drink, I pulled out the second bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Note2: Dydw i ddim yn gwneud o wydr means I'm not made of glass.<strong>


	13. Felt Like It

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Jack, Ria isn't responding on her comm. Ianto said she was planning on coming back to work yesterday and it's so unlike her to miss work," Toshiko mentioned as she stood in Jack's doorway.<p>

Jack had been working on paperwork but his mind had wandered to the girl several times. Ianto had told him her response to his instructions about taking time off and now she wasn't showing up. When she hadn't appeared by 10am, he had asked Tosh to raise her on the comms and had sent Gwen and Owen to her flat.

"See what Gwen and Owen have."

The two had nothing. Owen had picked the lock on her door to find the place empty except for the empty whiskey bottles on the counter. They tried the few liquor stores near the flat to see if she had been in recently. One hadn't sold any whiskey in a couple of days, another had sold Ria a bottle the night before, and the last store had sold her two just before closing. She had also asked for directions to a rave. The clerk remembered the address and gave it to Owen.

"Jack, we're on our way to the warehouse. We'll let you know if we find her."

Gwen's mobile rang and she dug it out of her pocket. The ID came up as Andy so she answered the call.

"Andy, what's wrong?"

"I've got a young girl here talking about the future and mind reading. She was picked up for public intoxication a few hours ago but it doesn't seem like she's sobering up. Since you're all into that weird stuff, I thought this might be right up your alley. She keeps asking for her tad but then says he wouldn't know her and doesn't love her."

"Thanks, Andy. We'll be right there," she said as she motioned to Owen.

She clicked off and pressed her comm piece. "Tosh, tell Jack we've found her. She was arrested and is at police headquarters. We'll pick her up and bring her back to the Hub."

Andy was waiting for them when they stepped into headquarters. He led them to the cells and pointed out the one Ria was in.

"One of the women P.C.s took her some food a few minutes ago. When she came back, she announced that she works in a dancing club on the weekends for the thrill of being wanted. Stated that her costume is her uniform and a pair of black lace knickers. Care to explain why she came out bearing her deepest secrets?"

"You did great in calling me, Andy. We'll take her."

"Did the woman say which dance club she worked at?" Owen prodded.

Andy shook his head while Gwen walked towards the cell.

"Ria, it's Gwen. Are you ready to go back to Torchwood?"

"Torchwood. My entire life was Torchwood and where did it get me? In the past, without a family, without the man I fell in love with, without anything."

"You have done so much, Ria. Jack's told me a bit about what happened on that ship and that you stood up to those Daleks."

"Yeah, but you think of me as a murderer. That I should have been given the name Uncle D was given, the Destroyer of Worlds. Fitting because I destroyed my own world. Came back to save Tosh, Owen, Donna, Ianto, and my mum. Not like she'll remember me."

"She would. A mum's love is so strong that she would know you."

"Would you if I came to you out of the blue saying I was your daughter but from a different timeline? The woman I knew as my mum is gone. That all changed when I first came back. Maybe Uncle D is right. Time shouldn't be changed. It fucks everything up."

"Enough of this," Owen said as he entered the cell to jab a needle into Ria's arm.

"Owen, did you have to drug her?"

"And listen to her rambling all the way back to the Hub? No, thank you. We'll put her into a cell and let her sleep it off."

"We're not putting her in a cell. She's a member of this team and should be treated as such."

"A member of this team? She's not even born yet, Gwen. We have no real clue as to who she is. What if she's an alien posing as a Torchwood member?"

"Your scans would have shown something. We'll ask Jack what we should do."

"Of course, because he always has the answers," he sneered as he rolled his eyes.

Gwen and Owen lifted Ria in between them and carried her out to the SUV. Gwen wanted to tuck her in carefully but Owen had other plans and shoved her in the back. He did make sure nothing hung out before he closed the door. Gwen shook her head and got in. They didn't talk on the way back the Hub and when they got there, Gwen wouldn't let Owen help her with Ria. He shrugged and stalked off.

"Can one of you help me with her? I can't get up the stairs with her," Gwen asked as she stepped into the main room.

Jack came down and picked Ria up. He was amazed at how light she was before placing her on the couch. He looked back at the former P.C. and silently asked what happened.

"Owen drugged her. True, she was ranting but he didn't have to do it."

"She does have a habit of that. We'll let her sleep and maybe she'll be better once she wakes."

Tosh turned back to her computer and worked on her next project. Gwen took her seat at the next station but she turned around to watch the girl. Jack and Ianto went upstairs to his office, not necessarily to have sex. Wait, it's Jack so yeah, they went upstairs to shag.

* * *

><p>A quiet moan escaped my lips as I grabbed my forehead. I blinked my eyes open and caught sight of Gwen sitting beside me on the coffee table. She had a glass in her hand.<p>

"Drink this."

"I think I've done enough drinking."

"The water will help. Did you want to sit up?" Gwen asked, forcing the glass into my hand

I sat up and sipped at the water. I must have either blacked out at police headquarters or Owen drugged me. Gwen was staring at me and it was making me nervous.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is awake. Care to explain why you went on a bender and got yourself arrested?" Jack asked as he came over.

"Felt like it?" I tried.

He stared me down for a minute or two before I put the glass down on the table next to Gwen.

"Because it got to be too much. I knew I had an important job to do but David helped me to see past that. Live a normal life away from Torchwood. When I was with him, I didn't have to think about who I was to save next, or what alien would try to invade us, or the fact that I've changed the future so much that I can't go back since my family won't be there as I knew them."

"You didn't have to turn to alcohol," Tosh said.

"Trust me, it was the only choice open to me. The other can't be done because I've still got one more on my To Save list."

"You mentioned Tea Boy back in the cell," Owen spoke up, as he came up from the autopsy bay.

"I'm not saying more until the time is right. Just know I'm not letting a member of this team die while I'm here. We have time before the next catastrophe hits so we don't need to worry about that."

I stood up and faced everyone. I ran a hand through my hair and took a breath.

"I apologize for getting blitzed and making you worry. I'm sorry I was arrested. If I were just a bit more sober, I wouldn't have been. I promise not to drink again. How do the Americans say it? Oh, Scout's Honor," I said, as I crossed my heart. "I am going downstairs to shower and I will come back ready to work."

I berated myself in the shower and pulled on some black pants, a mesh top, and a shirt over that. I twisted my hair up and pulled my boots back on. I looked at myself quickly in a mirror and went back upstairs. I focused on work for the rest of the day and even stayed after everyone had left. Each had kept their eyes on me throughout the day and I only hoped it would stop soon or else I was going to blow.

It seemed everything was back to normal a couple days later. Gwen invited everyone over for dinner and Jack agreed for all of us. I tried to get out of it, even going as far as saying the Rift needed to be monitored. While I knew of Rhys, I had never met him and I really didn't want to.

To make sure I showed up, Ianto and Jack picked me up from my flat. I changed into the darkest outfit I had: a black skirt, fishnet stockings, my boots, a fitted business vest with chains, and a collar around my neck. I wanted Rhys to stay away from me. If he didn't then, I would go with my ability to order him away. If neither worked, then I have the perception filter and I could leave without anyone noticing.

"While Rhys can be an idiot, he isn't so bad," Jack prompted in the SUV.

"You think whatever you want to think."

Dinner was a disaster. Gwen had decided to cook but hadn't cooked it enough. Owen sat there gloomy because he couldn't do anything. Tosh was trying to brighten Owen's mood but nothing was working. The only thing that went perfectly was when Gwen introduced me to her husband. With one look, he backed away and headed into the kitchen to check on dinner. I smiled and took a seat in the corner away from everyone.

Jack broke down and ordered take away for us. He made jokes about Gwen's cooking and Rhys even took a chance at joking about it. Gwen glared at him and smacked him in the shoulder. The take away was decent and we tried keeping the conversation away from Torchwood but since it was a big part in our lives, that didn't last long. Overall, the night was bearable but I wouldn't be doing it again.


	14. We Are Coming

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...A special thanks to TORCHWOOD CARDIFF for all of the reviews...it's nice knowing someone is liking the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next event wasn't supposed to happen for another year but Fate had a different idea. The sky was blue and the weather was nice. I had taken a detour walking to work in the morning and enjoyed the sights of the Bay. I let myself into the Hub and smiled at everyone. Tosh and Gwen were checking out something on the computer and talking quietly about it.<p>

"Either she's high, drunk, or had gotten laid last night. I bet 10quid that she got laid," Owen said.

"Dr. Harper, I'm astonished that you would think I was stoned or drunk. Can't a girl just have a good day?"

"Not you, besides you never said anything about getting laid."

"While it may be true, no one accepted that bet so you don't get shit."

"Did you get together with David?" Gwen asked.

My face fell slightly at that for a brief second but soon the smile was right back in place.

"No. Just a random shag. Actually a few random shags," I smirked.

"Finally, a girl after my own heart," Owen exclaimed.

"Hush, Owen. We all know you're a man whore but Ria shouldn't be out there randomly sleeping with strangers," Gwen admonished.

"Excuse me but I can fuck whomever I want. If I want to hit a club on the sole purpose of …_WE ARE COMING. WE ARE COMING. WE ARE COMING. WE ARE COMING. WE ARE COMING_.…finding a guy to shag, I will. You are not my mother."

Gwen, Tosh, and Owen were staring at me with wide eyes. I glanced up and saw Jack standing just outside his office. The look on his face wasn't of a happy nature.

"What? Is this about me speaking out? It's true. I'm old enough to decide who I want to shag."

"Enough about your sex life. You just went rigid and chanted WE ARE COMING," Owen said.

I backed up until I hit the couch and flopped down.

"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Not yet. It's too early," I whispered.

"Ria, what is going on? Do you know why you did that?" Jack asked.

"Questions later. We don't have much time. Where's Ianto?"

"In the Archives," Tosh replied.

"Get him up here quick. We won't have much time."

After a quick order from Jack, the Welshman had joined us. I had gotten up off the couch and I was pacing in what little space there was.

"We don't have much time to clear out the Hub. We need to relocate to a place where the government can't find us. Tosh, you need to clone the hard drive and dismantle any equipment you want to take. Owen, you need to grab any supplies we might not get at a local Boots. Gwen and Ianto, you need to clear out the Archives of any files or alien artifacts. Jack, you need to do the same with the vault and you are not to leave the Hub. I'm sure they'll find another way but by tonight or early tomorrow morning, the Hub will be a hole in the ground."

"What is going on, Ria?"

"Jack, think back to Scotland in 1965. An empty field with a school bus of children."

The moment he remembered that night he went pale and backed up into the railing. Ianto went to his side to give him some comfort.

"Owen, I need you to scan Gwen before we all clear out the Hub. Ianto, call your sister and tell her to keep Micah and David at home. Jack, you do the same with Alice and Steven. Tell them not to worry and not to mention your names over the phone. If they need to, they can call my mobile."

"There are reports saying that children all around the world stopped suddenly and chanted what Ria chanted. No matter where the children were, they all spoke English. Jack, what is going on?"

"Do as Ria said. Clear out the Hub, only take the important things," he ordered before bounding up the stairs.

The others looked at me before doing what I said. Owen took Gwen to the autopsy bay and Tosh was already cloning the hard drive. Ianto looked towards where Jack went before pulling out his mobile and heading down to the Archives. I headed to the armory and started packing up the weapons. We'd need all of it.

Hours later we had moved the important things into an empty warehouse. It had taken me bars upon bars of chocolate to get Myfanwy, our pterodactyl, out of the Hub and into the warehouse. If they did come to destroy the Hub, I didn't want her to be blown up.

"Are you ever going to tell us what's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Years ago, the British government sacrificed 11 children to save 25 million. The aliens who gave them the cure to save those people took the children as payment. Now they are coming back to collect more."

"How much more?" Ianto said.

"A lot more, 10% of all children on Earth. This wasn't supposed to happen until next September so they're a year early. Owen, what did Gwen's scan show?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"It's not important anymore. This event spread out over 5days and caused many lives. I'm hoping to stop that from happening."

"This is when Ianto…" Tosh gasped.

"Not anymore. The government, specifically a man named Frobisher, will send out a team to take out Jack and turn this team into fugitives. They will spin a tale that the chanting is due to a virus and start rounding children up to immunize them."

"You keep saying children. The reports said children were the only ones to stop and chant. Why did you?" Tosh asked.

"I'm way out of the age range but it might have to do with my ability. Originally 12 children were to be given to the aliens, the 456, but one managed to get away. He's been locked up in an asylum since he was 11. He would have chanted as well."

"What are you going to do about the 456?"

"Nothing specific until they land. A special tank is being built in Thames House to hold the alien when they land. We will destroy it then. Ianto, are your niece and nephew safe?"

"Rhiannon said she'd keep them home and inside until I call her again."

"Jack, Steven will be OK. All the children will be OK."

A few hours later, Jack was getting anxious and decided he needed to leave. I tried to keep him from leaving but he wouldn't listen. I tried the last thing I could think of.

"If you leave, they will catch you, plant a bomb in your stomach, and make you explode inside the Hub. Afterwards, they will dig up every piece of your broken body and watch it grow back together before encasing you in concrete."

Silence filled the warehouse as everyone took in what I told them. Jack stumbled back from the door and looked at me. He pointed to a corner and ordered me over there. I did as he asked and once away from everyone, he had me tell him everything that happened. I explained what had happened with the 456 in my timeline, not leaving anything out, even Steven's death.

"Are you saying I sacrificed my own grandson?"

"It had been for the greater good, one life for millions. But don't worry, Jack, it won't happen this time. I know you want to go out there and do something but you can't. If there's no way for them to get into the Hub, then they can't really destroy it. I've had Tosh hack her way into Frobisher's computer. If he tries to do anything with your file or anyone here in Torchwood, we'll know.

"Gwen, I need you to ring Rhys and have him hit an ATM to withdraw some cash. In a few hours, none of you will be able to access your accounts. If we need more, I'll use my account since they have no records of me. Call Andy and tell him to play along with anyone who comes to talk to him about you."

They said I went rigid again and started chanting WE ARE COMING but then it changed into WE ARE COMING AGAIN. After I came out of it, I walked off to a corner of the warehouse to be alone.


	15. Goodbye

**Note: I don't own anything related to Torchwood (unless you count the books I have)...Enjoy...this is the last chapter of Ria and the Torchwood team...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was later that night when we heard the boom. It was coming from the Bay so Tosh checked the CCTV and we found the water tower gone, a small crater surrounding it but not deep into the Hub. At least we hoped not.<p>

"Now every member of this team is a fugitive. That's why I had you grab the cash. For now, we can only wait. Tomorrow the tank for the 456 should be done and then we will deal with them."

Around 9pm, I headed out to grab everyone dinner. I dawdled so I didn't have to go back so quickly. Unfortunately in not heading back straight away, I ran into David, who looked like he was on a date. I apologized and stepped out of their way. He didn't say anything as he motioned the woman around me, his hand on her lower back. I watched as they walked away with him not even acknowledging me. I made one more stop before heading back to the warehouse.

I dropped off the food and headed further into the warehouse to find Myfanwy. As I fed it chunks of chocolate, I sipped from a small whiskey bottle. I fiddled with the chain that rested against my chest, under my top. On the end was the engagement ring that David had given me. While it might not be on my finger any longer, I had never taken it off.

"Ria, are you OK? You seemed distant when you came back," the petite Asian asked as she came up behind me.

"Remember the feeling you'd get watching Owen with Diane or other women? I have it tenfold. I ran into David and some woman while I was out. He didn't say anything but I caught a snippet of a thought. He's glad that he's not marrying a lying bitch," I reiterated before taking a gulp of the burning liquid.

"You promised you wouldn't drink again."

"Well, I didn't think I'd ever hear David think that. Now with this 456, I don't know how it's going to play out. I was supposed to have a year to figure out what I was going to do. How to keep Ianto from going with Jack into Thames House and getting himself killed. How to keep Jack from losing it completely and leaving Gwen behind while he went off into the stars to forget everything."

"We can only take it one day at a time."

"I just wish we could end it now, before the 456 ever landed but it wouldn't destroy them. They need to be here on Earth before it works."

"What works?" Tosh asked, sitting beside me on the floor.

"When the 456 appear in the tank at Thames House, they will feel a connection to the boy who escaped in 1965. They will send out a signal to kill him and we use that signal to create a constructive wave to send back. The wave will destroy the entire race and we will save the planet's children."

"Oh. Why do they want the children?"

"For a fix. They're sucking the children dry to get high, something about a certain chemical that only prepubescent children have."

Tosh reached over and took the bottle from my hands. She helped herself to a mouthful before handing it back. She looked pale at the thought of using children as drugs.

"I'll scan the different frequencies and watch for any signal. Then we'll create that constructive wave quickly and end this."

"Thanks, Tosh."

Everyone managed a few hours of sleep except for me. I kept watch, the different readings popping up on Tosh's computer. With the activity from the 456, the Rift was unsettling but nothing was coming out of it. At least we didn't have to deal with anything on top of the drugged up aliens. I changed out of my clothes into a pair of loose cargo pants, a black tank top, and a dark red mesh top over it.

I watched the sunrise, feeling the sun heating up my skin. I knew what needed to be done so I marched back into the warehouse.

"Jack, you and I are going to London. Tosh, keep an eye on the frequencies. Call us when you have it. Everyone is staying here."

"But I can help. I'm coming to London with you," Gwen protested.

"If you're not there, you won't be hurt. You'll be safe here," I tried.

"Jack, you're our boss. What do you say?" she turned towards the immortal, hands on her hips.

He knew what happened last time and while Gwen wasn't physically hurt, he wanted them all safe.

"Ria is right. You can help us from here."

Jack grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. I shook my head and beckoned him over.

"We need to be there sooner than later so take my arm."

He took my arm in his and I reached over to my wristlet. I punched a series of buttons and turned to the team.

"I promise it will be over soon. You will know when it's done."

My wristlet activated and we were whisked away from a warehouse in Cardiff to an empty room within Thames House. Not even a minute after getting there, the building shook while the 456 beamed down into the tank on the 13th floor.

"_WE ARE HERE. WE ARE HERE_. Now we need to find a man named Dekker. He will help us alter the signal."

Jack gave me a look before we left the empty room to walk idly through the corridors. Sure we ran into guards but with a quick stare, I had them forgetting we were even there. We made it up to Floor 13 when we found the man we were looking for.

"Mr. Dekker, what if I could tell you I knew how to end this before it went any further?"

Before he had a chance to response, John Frobisher left the room and stopped immediately when he saw us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, motioning for the guards to capture us.

"If you don't allow us to do what we're here for, your children will end up on the list of children who are given over to the 456," I threatened.

His eyes grew into slits and he stalked closer. The guards approached and circled around us.

"Are you threatening my children?"

"Just stating a fact. I know of the government's involvement with the 456 decades ago. I know you have killed anyone who was involved then, even trying to come after Jack. I know of their demands and what the British government will do about it. I know that your own children won't be exempt and rather than giving them over to the 456, you will kill your two girls and your wife before committing suicide."

"How?"

"An act of God if that's what you want to call it. I can stop this before it goes any further," I shrugged.

My mobile rang so I answered it.

"Ria, the signal was sent a minute ago. Gwen called and confirmed with the asylum that Timothy White has passed."

"Send the signal to my PDA. Thanks, Toshiko, for everything."

A beep from the PDA indicated that the signal had been sent. I put my mobile back into one of the pockets and pulled out the PDA.

"I can have this over in 5minutes, Mr. Frobisher, with lives spared. The only thing I ask, well order more like it, is that all files on Torchwood are wiped clean and every team member is given a pass."

"I cannot approve of that."

"Then be prepared to lose your entire family, the Prime Minister will be kicked out of office because I will leak everything to the media, and the public will riot knowing the government condoned all that has happened."

"Alright. Do it," he growled.

"Thank you. Mr. Dekker, we need to head to your lab and alter the signal my friend has sent. It will be amplified back to the 456 killing them."

Dekker seemed interested and escorted Jack and I to his lab. I handed over my PDA to the scientist and he quickly went about altering the signal. It wouldn't take long and there was much to tell Jack.

"You have an idea of what's going to happen."

"This is how you're saving Steven," he said in such a solemn voice.

"And many more. Before we do this, there are some things you need to know or do for me. I want you to find David and give him the ring back. I don't care what you tell him, if anything. If for whatever reason, Zen, sorry Captain John Hart, comes back to Cardiff, I need you to kill him. I implanted an idea into his mind but if it doesn't stay he won't be able to kill my mum if he's dead. I left something on the hard drive for you all. Just type in my first name."

"I've got it. How are we going to transmit?" Dekker asked, turned around to us.

"In a minute. There's only one more thing I need to tell you, Jack. The reason Torchwood was always in my life was because of my mum. She is a member of the team. My full name is Alexandria Cooper-Williams. Gwen and Rhys are my parents. In my time, she found out she was pregnant when this all happened.

"The reason I didn't want to be around Rhys is because I look quite similar to his mum when she was younger. I didn't want him to connect the dots."

"Rhys? Trust me, you didn't have to worry," Jack joked.

"I don't want you to tell either of them, especially Gwen, who I really am. But if they do get pregnant, suggest the name Alexandria. It's a lovely name."

"To go with a lovely woman."

Jack pulled me in for a hug. I clung to him for a moment before pushing away. I turned to Dekker and tried to smile at the man. He had hooked up a small platform to his computer equipment so I stepped onto it.

"You'll be using me to transmit the signal. Once I begin sending it out, the children will pick it up and amplify the signal to the 456. If anyone is in the room, they will eventually see the alien explode and the ship hovering in our atmosphere will do the same.

"Goodbye, Jack. Give everyone my farewells. Oh, here. Have my wristlet. It's a complete functioning vortex manipulator with its own perception filter. There are a couple other tweaks but I'll leave that for you to figure out. I will say that the perception filter is large enough to cover two people who don't want to be seen," I said as I slipped off the wristlet.

After Jack took it, I nodded to Dekker and closed my eyes. I opened my mind completely and felt the moment the signal entered my body. My body went still, my head flung back and my mouth opened. I let out such a strange noise, not quite a scream nor a yell. It was like a combination of a scream and a hum. As the children picked up the signal, my voice became louder and my body began convulsing. I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

* * *

><p>Many floors above them, the alien within the tank began screaming and slamming itself up against the walls of the tank. Just as Ria foretold, the alien exploded and a beam of fire shot up from Thames House into the sky to the hovering ship. That too exploded, the debris burning up in the atmosphere above Earth.<p>

Jack watched as Ria gave her life to destroy the 456. As her body shook, he wanted to go over and hold her but he knew he couldn't interfere with the signal. He did rush over as soon as her body collapsed on the platform. He cradled her body in his arms and wept for the girl. He knew the others would be worried but didn't have the energy to tell them what happened just yet. So he stayed on the floor of the lab with Ria's cooling body for an hour.

Dekker had brought Frobisher to speak to Jack but as soon as the Captain saw him, he used the wristlet to transport Ria and himself back to the warehouse in Cardiff. The team was upon them quickly and with a quick look, they knew the girl didn't make it. Gwen and Tosh began crying, their men pulling them into their arms for comfort. Ianto knelt down and tried to release Jack's arms from the body.

"She knew she was going to die. Since the first time she spoke the words from the 456, Ria knew she would be the one transmitting the constructive wave. There was no other way except to use a child but she wouldn't have allowed that."

"She gave her life to save millions, Jack. She did what we all would have done," Ianto said.

"It may have been millions but it was only for two; the lives of two people who I care deeply for. She knew that it would have crushed me to lose you and Steven. She left something for us," Jack said.

Ianto took Ria's body from Jack as the man stood and went over to the computer. When she instructed him to use her first name, he knew she meant Alexandria and not Ria. He typed in those 10 letters and stepped back so everyone could watch. A video file began playing and it started with a smiling Ria.

"I'm filming this as you all sleep not even 20feet from me. I don't have much to say except that I love you all and I'm grateful that I was able to correct a few things while here. Tosh and Owen, I don't know what lies ahead for you both but just remember to live life. Gwen and Rhys, life might throw you some ups and downs but I know you'll see them through and grow closer because of them. Ianto, remember what I told you that day we ran into each other at the market. Also start spending some time with your niece and nephew.

"And Jack. Dear Captain Jack. You may be immortal but don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today. Stop pushing people away; it might be time to let them back into your life. You never know when they might be gone. You are the best boss, best leader anyone can have. Rebuild Torchwood 3 into something you all can be proud of. Goodbye."


End file.
